


Lucky Charm

by NCUH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Duelling, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Humor, Magic, Mild Smut, Minor Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Moon Pies, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Protectiveness, Slow To Update, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCUH/pseuds/NCUH
Summary: /////////INDEFINITE HIATUS/////////Luna and Ron's life in Hogwarts after the BoH.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [januarywren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarywren/gifts).

> "I'm HUNGRY for some moon pie," Ron thought with a pleased grin. "I'll make it a creamy one."

“Get the hell away from her!” Ron hurled towards the figure standing over Luna. Pulling out his wand, he waved it in Malfoy’s direction. “Sod off, I'll end you, Malfoy.”

“You better watch yourself, Weasel. Wouldn’t want to end up like your brother, now would you?”

_Without a moment's hesitation, Ron sent a whirl of red dashing towards Draco. Narrowly dodging it, the strike shattering into the gray brick walls adorning the Castle and faded into a protection ward._

Draco taken aback, though slightly bemused at Ron's slip mocked him, “Alright Weasel. If you want to defend that nutter, by all means, how does it go? ‘Birds of a feather…’ hmm, must have forgotten the rest.” Snickering, he walked off with Goyle striding alongside him.

_Ron turned around, staring down at the girl in-front of him, oddly not very startled._

“Thank you, Ronald.” Luna gave him a small smile. “I’m not sure what’s gotten into Draco. He just started going off about my father for some reason. I mean he just mentioned finding traces of Nargle usage among Dea--" she started to ramble on, already about to enter her own world when Ron put his finger to her lips. Startled, she looked up at him.

“Shush. It doesn’t matter why he did it. I won’t let anyone hurt you, clover.” He said, smiling down at her, grabbing her pale hands.

Looking at him intently, she mumbled, “It’s quite alright Ron, but you being here makes me feel better... safer.” She leaned closer to him, resting her head against his chest. “After that messy breakup between him and Hermione, he’s been very ill-tempered.” She said, huffing at first, then induced herself with uncharacteristic giggling at the gossip, nuzzling into Ron’s sweater. The smell of her perfume radiating sweetly off her, oakmoss and rose, intoxicating him.

_Ron and Hermione hadn’t been on the best of terms since the end of the 2nd Wizarding War, after which he decided to inform Harry and Hermione of his intentions with Luna. Unbeknownst to him at the time, she had, curiously, been interested in him. He only found this out later, over a fight when she let it slip out, fracturing an already shaky relationship._

_Having assumed with her courtship to Draco, things would eventually smooth out, Ron hadn’t tried to reconcile anything just yet. Considering Hermione’s recent breakup with Draco, and the latter’s instability, a reconciliation seemed unlikely, without Ron reaching out first._

_Still, he wasn’t rushing to do so, not yet. _

_Amusingly enough, through the grapevine, he had heard that Malfoy muttered “mud-blood” under his breath while shagging Hermione. She had almost broken up with him right then and there, having made him swear to never say that word again. No-one quite knew the straw that broke the camel’s back, but most assumed it was Draco’s stubbornness, or another slip of his tongue. After Ron had told Luna, she’d said Draco should have been using his tongue elsewhere on Hermione._

“Don’t go anywhere near him anymore, the git’s obviously off his rocker. I don’t want him doing something to you when I’m not around.” He said, resting his head upon hers, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Luna looked up and flashed him a smile, “You’re right. I think I’ll mention how he’s acting to McGonagall; he’ll have to deal with that one.” Shivering, she added, “Let’s go inside, it’s cold out here.” realizing she still only had her skirt and sweater on, having been clinging onto Ron for warmth.

_Before they even got in, Ron was already tugging at the hem of her skirt, her giggles echoing in response. Ever since the start of their relationship, the two had been acting uncharacteristically, their natures seemingly changing for the better. Luna seemed to be more cheerful and animated, becoming less peculiar to those around her, though her reputation preceded her. She had successfully lost her “nickname”, Loony, but people still gave her stares and glances, though she didn’t mind much. Ron started to get more protective, losing his immature attitude towards his loved ones. This wasn’t just because of his relationship, but also because of those he lost during the Battle of Hogwarts. His brother Fred still occupying a share of his private thoughts, especially when he felt the loneliest, though that was becoming less common. His death was something he tried to use to better himself, so if he ever met him again, he’d be proud at his younger brother._

* * *

_Due to their increased presence on Campus, both Luna and Ron got their own rooms. This proved especially useful for Luna as she had to study for her N.E.W.T.S. coming up in only a few months._

_After settling into Ron's stateroom, Luna had laid her back down on the bed, legs hanging over the side, swaying back and forth, with excitement. She picked up the new copy of the Quibbler that was on the nightstand. Since she spent so much time in his room, he had started buying all the new issues for her to read, her owl taking too long to deliver her own subscription._

_Ron stood watching her, a smile spreading across his bespeckled face. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a chocolate frog and ripped the packaging with his teeth. That’s one thing Ron retained through everything: his appetite._

Watching her intently as she flipped the magazine upright and down, following the jumbled instructions on the pages, he chuckled, “You know Luna, I think you might take that magazine a bit too seriously.”

Luna rolled her eyes, mockingly, “Whatever you say, _won-won_.” She shot him a toothy grin. Ron feigned frustration, though within moments was laughing along-side her.

_He sat down on the other side of the bed as she returned to her magazine; giggling as she read it. Wanting her attention, he moved across the bed, and curled his arm about her waist; pulling her flush against him. She kept her eyes on the page, making no move to encourage him. _

_"Lun-a-a-a,” He said, in the same sing-song voice she’d used to imitate Lavender._

_Undeterred, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, her eyes lighting up at the momentary touch of bliss, as he made his way down to her lips. She lowered the magazine, as she arched her neck up to further accept his indulgences. After embracing the tip of her adorable, pert nose, he started to continue along her face when she stopped him, suddenly._

“Ron... your breath smells like a frog.”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at smut :) 
> 
> Thank you for your help snowy! 😊💕

[ __](https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2017/01/15/10/15/arrow-1981154_1280.png)

Ron recoiled for a second, looking down at Luna, tad embarrassed, “Erm, let me wash up and come back, don’t move an inch!” he said, quickly hopping off the bed and heading towards the washroom. Luna giggled a response back, “Don’t take too long in there, Ron!”

_ Washing out his mouth with Listerine at a blistering pace, he opened the door to see his precious girl, sitting on the bed, eyes latched onto him, expectant and waiting. She had taken off her sweater, and unbuttoned her white dress-shirt. Glimpses of the smooth, pastel-coloured skin under her shirt gave him goosebumps. _

“I.. uhm, I’m back,” he gave out a nervous laugh, “y-you look.. just dashing, clover.” He said, stepping forward and leaning down, finding her lips with his, his hand coming up and resting itself on the underside of her jaw. Her lips parted, invitingly, as his tongue met hers, tasting the sharp contrasts, engulfing himself in them. Peppermint and honeydew danced about their mouths in bliss.

_Ron grabbed the back of her head with his other hand, gently gripping a length of her resplendent hair, pulling her into him ever more so. Their lips broke off, as he started positioning himself downwards, dropping short, seductive kisses along her jaw, leading down to her neck. Once again, she arched her head back, further allowing him to explore her body with ease, his hand snug around her waist. Suckling her sweet skin, the ambrosia that wafted off her completely intoxicated him._

_ She grabbed his off-hand with hers, gripping it tightly, turning her own knuckles white, the devotion on her neck, quickening her to insanity. Engulfed in heat, his kisses sent tingles throughout her body radiating to the core. Reaching the bottom of her neck, he could feel her heart pounding, relishing the intensity she displayed for him. He made his way across her nape, peppering kisses along it, adoring her smooth skin _

_ She was his little clover, the greatest luck that had ever come to him. Never before had he felt as complete as he did with her, emotionally, physically, everything. She was his precious, sweet girl, and his everything. He fell for her the moment he gazed upon her milky blue eyes, cold as steel, looking over the top of her Quibbler at him. Similarly, this is the moment she developed a crush on him, hiding it due to shyness, until he finally confessed to her. _

_ Gripping her hand, he guided it along the sides of her stomach, grasping where his other hand had already ridden up her shirt. His cold fingertips sent chill shocks of pleasure to her heat, already damp and expectant. Resting his hand on the hem of her skirt, he let her go first. She slipped her hand along her white knickers, slowly rubbing, while working her thighs together, she quickly reached her pace. He joined her after a moment, resting slightly higher, finding her clit through the pants, the knot of blistering nerves throbbing under his fingers. He started to rub small circles into it, feeling her squirm ever closer to him, as he still (distractedly) worked on her collar with his mouth, leaving knowing marks of himself. _

_ Suddenly, knocking started on the door, startling the lovers. _

"Bloody Hell.." Ron muttered, resting his head on Luna's neck in disappointment, knowing the knocks belonged to his sister. She didn't know her and Ron were physical yet, assuming they had just gotten together after the Battle of Hogwarts, when secretly they've been seeing each other before even his 6th year.

Luna looked at Ron, flushed, though already concerned, "Y-You need to hide, I can't have Ginny know I'm already shagging her brother.." she said, already trying to find a place for him to hide.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny.

* * *

Luna’s eyes darted around the room, the first time Ron has really seen her worried, until she found what she was looking for. “Ron, you have to go in there.” She said, pointing directly at the absurdly small closet in the corner of the room. “Dobby can’t even fit into there, let alone me, how do you expect that?” He protested, naively suggesting they just admit to Ginny what’s going on, “No. She’ll never forgive me.” She said, shaking her head back and forth, decisively.

_Ron realized she was actually scared and took her earlier request without commotion. He leaned down on his knees, and opened the closet door, peering in and trying to see how to fit himself. It looked utterly impossible, but he decided to just oblige her order and try to squeeze his body inside the room. As he entered, it kept going, and he slowly realized there must be an enlargement charm placed on the room, feeling stupid at his earlier ruckus._

_Once fully inside, he sat down, the ceiling staying the same height despite the increase of the depth in the closet. He was practically suffocated by Luna’s robes, realizing that he never used this closet and that his room was slowly becoming her own, her having spent the nights quite regularly (despite the school’s rules against such conduct)._

_Luna rose without hesitation and walked towards the banging on the door. The rampaging ginger on the other end was continuously knocking, physically shaking objects on shelves near the door. She opened the door, and without a moment's notice was subject to a torrent of words._

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you, we need…" her voice trailed off and she looked Luna up and down, starting to laugh. Luna looked down at herself, realizing she forgot to button her shirt back up, leaving her almost completely exposed. Instantly she covered up, a smattering of rosy blush cropping up across her cheeks.

"What were you doing in there, alone, on my brother's bed?" She asked inquisitively, leaning in and peering around Luna's shoulder at the bed, noting a blindfold resting on the sheets. She let out a shriek of laughter, confirming what she already suspected. "Nothing! I was studying, I just needed to cool off a little so I unbuttoned!" She said, obviously flustered by the accusation.

"Okaay Luna." She said, obviously mocking her, Luna sighing in embarrassment, knowing this was better for her to assume than what actually had happened. Luna spoke up, "So, what did you come here for?" Spotting that she was fidgeting, Ginny eased up, "Oh, I just came to get you to study for the N.E.W.T.S with me, but if you're busy right now, it's.." she was cut off by a squeak coming from Luna, "Yes! I can come, give me a few minutes and meet me in the northwest corner of the library, fewer wrackspurts there."

Ginny nodded, turned on her heels and made her way down the corridor. Luna shut the door, quickly making her way over to the closet, knocking on it slightly. Ron, having dozed off inside, slammed his head into the ceiling, “Bloody hell, is she gone? Why’d she have to interrupt now of all times?” he said, cursing and scratching his head.

“Well, I’m going to have to meet her in the library,” she said, helping Ron crawl out of the dark space. “Okay, well, come back after that and spend the night.” He told her, making sure she said agreed, before letting her collect her books and head after Ginny. He sighed, laying down on the bed, folding his hands behind his head.

_He started to doze off, slipping in and out of consciousness when suddenly, a sharp rap on his door entered his periphery. He sighed, getting up and rubbing his eyes, leaning into the door to open it. Turning the knob, he was met with a familiar face on the other end._

_Hermione with tears, trickling down her cheeks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone actually reading this, I won't continue this for a while. School started up recently, and I want to focus a lot more on that, and my friends. 
> 
> I'll probably still continue writing this in my off-time, but won't upload for probably at least a month from now, or longer. 
> 
> Hope you all have a good summer, fall, and winter! 😁

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and helped by snowy, thank you so much <3.


End file.
